Intertwined
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: "Lalu, dengan segala pengetahuan yang kupunya tentang perasaanmu, apakah kau tidak heran mengapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku dan memintamu menjadi milikku?" / Karena mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki, tetapi membiarkannya bebas. / A Seventeen fanfiction. Dormitory life!au. Soonhoon. BL. Review?


Intertwined

A Soonyoung x Jihoon fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

.

.

Malam itu dingin, sangat dingin.

Salju menginvasi dimana – mana; trotoar, di atas pohon, di atap – atap rumah. Angin malam berhembus tidak berjeda, salju datang sebagai badai- dan tidak ada yang mau repot – repot keluar rumah saat itu. Jalanan sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil lalu – lalang sehabis pulang kerja meskipun ini sudah jam sepuluh malam waktu setempat. Seoul adalah salah satu kota yang tidak pernah mati, kan?

Malangnya, pemuda ini –yang akan kuceritakan disini- adalah salah satu di antara mereka yang kurang beruntung karena sedang berada di luar rumah saat badai salju dimulai. Si pemuda berteduh di emperan toko yang suram dan sudah tutup; tangannya menggenggam plastik berisi barang yang membuatnya harus keluar rumah pada badai salju. Badannya yang ramping hanya dipeluk sebuah jaket wol tebal putih gading dengan sebuah sweater rajut di dalamnya, dan sebuah celana katun tipis hitam dan- sendal. Ya. Seterburu – buru itu dia keluar sampai sialnya lupa memakai setidaknya sepatu bot. Atau mungkin kaus kaki. Beberapa cabikan salju tersangkut di rambut cokelat tuanya dan ia menggigil setengah mati.

Ia bersin. Entah sudah keberapa ratus kali.

Jarinya mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena sensitif akan suhu yang merosot. Sudah satu setengah jam ia berdiri di situ dan berharap badai salju mereda, setidaknya. Ia sampai takut bungkusan yang ia pegang akan membeku saking dinginnya; jadi ia memeluk bungkusan itu erat – erat.

"S-sebentar lagi.. juga akan reda... tahan sebentar lagi.."

Pemuda itu menggosok – gosok tangannya yang kaku karena dingin; giginya bergemeletuk tidak terkendali dan bibirnya sepucat salju yang turun. Kering, dan pecah – pecah. _Rasanya ingin mati saja,_ pikir pemuda itu. Ia mulai merasa kalau idenya untuk pergi malam – malam hanya untuk bungkusan di tangannya itu.. sangat bodoh.

Ya sudahlah, terlanjur. Toh, ia mengaku kalau ia terkadang agak bodoh.

Sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di depannya. Di tengah susahnya ia menjaga kesadarannya, ia melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Seseorang ini berkata sesuatu, tapi si pemuda terlalu kedinginan untuk mendengarkan.

Selanjutnya, yang ia tahu, ia sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama orang tadi. Mobil itu hangat karena pemanasnya dinyalakan, dan pemuda kedinginan itu benar – benar merasa bersyukur. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kakinya lagi.

" _You didn't think straight, did you,_ " seseorang itu tinggi, tampan, dan berumur di akhir dua puluhan. Ia menjitak kepala si pemuda kedinginan sambil menyetir. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di luar? Di tengah cuaca begini? Aku yakin kau belum kehilangan kewarasanmu, bukan?"

"O- ow," pemuda itu mengaduh pelan, suaranya serak. "Bukan begitu,Wu - _seonsaengnim_.. aku hanya.. teman sekamarku terlihat sakit dan perlu obat.."

"Bukan sebuah alasan yang cukup kuat," bantah Wu- _seonsaengnim_ , ia menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. "Kau bisa minta ke UKS asrama dan tidak keluar asrama hanya menggunakan sendal. Kau harusnya bersyukur bahwa aku menemukanmu."

Pemuda itu meringis; ia sadar kalau ternyata naluri remajanya memang sangat bodoh. "Aku memang sangat bersyukur, _seonsaengnim_.. lagipula.. aku sudah tanya ke Kim- _ahjussi_ dan dia bilang mereka kehabisan stok obat demam..."

"Harusnya tetap tidak sebodoh itu juga untuk keluar asrama saat badai salju, Jihoon."

Pemuda kedinginan itu- Jihoon, meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang menghangat karena pemanas. " _Seonsaengnim_ sendiri? Untuk apa berada di luar saat badai salju?"

Lampu lalu lintas kembali menyala hijau dan Wu- _seonsaeng_ menjalankan mobilnya lagi. "Aku? Seorang pemuda dewasa sesekali perlu menghirup udara segar, Jihoon. Ini, minumlah. Tadinya akan kuminum dua – duanya, tapi melihat keadaanmu yang nyaris seperti es batu, kuberikan ini padamu." Wu- _seonsaengnim_ mengulurkan sebuah _cup_ karton berisi _Latte_ hangat. Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan menerimanya. "Menghirup udara segar di saat seperti ini, yang ada _seonsaengnim_ hanya akan menghirup salju," Jihoon menyesap _Latte_ -nya dan membiarkan kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh sarafnya. "Terima kasih, _seonsaengnim_."

"Kita ada di luar sekolah, Jihoon, panggil saja aku Hyung," ia mengacak rambut Jihoon yang agak basah karena salju yang mencair, "Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Jihoon menunduk, tersenyum pada _Latte_ di genggamannya.

.

Jihoon menyelinap masuk tanpa suara ke dalam kamar, ia disambut oleh gelap. Daun telinganya menangkap suara igauan halus dari pojok ruangan. Jihoon melangkah dengan senyap menuju asal suara, dan menyalakan lampu tidur di dekatnya. Kegelapan sedikit tersisih oleh terang yang redup di sekitar tempat tidur, dan Jihoon dapat melihat sosok yang menghasilkan igauan sedari tadi. Sosok yang panas, berkeringat, dan bergerak gelisah. Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan menaruh bungkusan itu di nakas sementara ia menuangkan air ke baskom dari termosnya untuk kompresan. Ia kembali ke sebelah tempat tidur dan sosok itu masih menggeliat kecil di bawah selimutnya. Ia mencelupkan lap kain ke dalam air hangat, menguras airnya, lalu menempelkannya pada kening yang panas itu. Berharap semoga suhu tubuhnya akan mendingin esok hari.

Ya, Jihoon menembus badai salju, nyaris pingsan di trotoar, dan rela tidak tidur semalaman karena si sosok yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu– sang _roommate_ , Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda itu begitu menyayangi teman sekamarnya hingga ia rela terjaga di tengah kegelapan malam demi memastikan bahwa ia ada di sisi Soonyoung saat Soonyoung butuh sesuatu.

Yah, sebenarnya- Jihoon _memang_ menyimpan perasaan lain pada Soonyoung disamping perasaan sayang sebagai teman sekamar. _Lebih dari itu._

Tapi, dia tidak akan membiarkan Soonyoung tahu akan itu. Kenapa?

Pertama, siapa yang tahu orientasi seksual Soonyoung? Bahkan pada Seokmin dan Seungkwan, dua sahabat terdekat Soonyoung, pemuda itu masih merahasiakannya. Jihoon tidak mau merasa malu tujuh turunan ketika saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Soonyoung ternyata masih lebih suka lekukan tubuh wanita- bayangkan betapa _awkward_ nya? Ya, meskipun sudah banyak teman mereka yang _merubah haluan_ karena mereka bersekolah di sekolah asrama khusus lelaki, melihat jenis manusia yang sama setiap hari hingga akal sehat tidak bisa lagi menahan kebutuhan batin untuk dicintai; tapi- tetap saja, kan? Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka teman sekamar.

Kedua, Soonyoung adalah kebanggaan sekolah. Semua guru menjadikannya buah bibir, semua ingin berteman dengannya. Meskipun beberapa oknum tetap saja membicarakan keirian mereka di belakang Soonyoung, itu lebih membuktikan bahwa Soonyoung adalah jelmaan malaikat serba-bisa di sekolah itu. Sedangkan Lee Jihoon? Hanya seorang siswa dari klub paduan suara dengan wajah datar dan daya tahan tubuh lemah. Belajar dengan kacamata bundar tipis menggantung di pangkal hidungnya dan hanya berbicara dengan suara juteknya untuk yang perlu – perlu saja. Mempunyai jadwal makan yang sama sekali tidak teratur dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman yang benar – benar dekat; seperti Wonwoo yang _tsun_ luar biasa, Jeonghan yang keibuan dan Jisoo yang religius. Bahkan ada guru yang melupakan namanya; yang jelas bukan Wu- _seonsaengnim_ , karena Jihoon adalah murid kebanggaan di kelas sastra Inggrisnya.

Selain itu? Kurasa tidak ada, karena Jihoon menjalani hidup terdatar yang pernah ada.

Bagaimana bisa –kedua diversi itu- menyaru jadi satu, meskipun ketika para pujangga bilang cinta adalah hal yang paling _powerful_ yang bisa kau miliki? _Ya kali,_ kalau Soonyoung juga merasakan yang sama. Kalau tidak?

Ketiga, Jihoon tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya langsung. Jihoon tidak akan pernah punya keberanian untuk itu. Lagipula, mencintai Soonyoung dalam diam juga sudah cukup.

Jadi, ketika Jihoon berjaga semalam suntuk demi Soonyoung yang demam karena kelelahan, ia tidak merasa lelah. Ia tidak menggerutu, tidak bertanya – tanya kapan pagi tiba; ia mencintai penantian tak berujung itu. Malam terasa begitu panjang, dan tidak ada sedikitpun kantuk di diri Jihoon. Ia menyukai bagaimana ia bisa perhatian pada Soonyoung dari jarak sedekat itu, tanpa harus diketahui oleh Soonyoung sendiri. Ia menyukai bahwa ia bisa menjadi anonim dalam menyayangi Soonyoung saat ia tidak sadar. Merasakan bagaimana debaran jantungnya mempunyai tempo yang lebih cepat, membuatnya tetap hangat bahkan hanya dengan satu lembar sweater tipis di tengah badai salju. Mengamati tiap lekuk fitur wajah Soonyoung yang sama sekali bukan miliknya, sepanjang malam. Tersenyum miris bagaimana ia begitu menginginkan pemuda yang tertidur itu tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri, Lee Jihoon yang hanya teman sekamarnya.

Jam digital di nakas menunjukkan angka 1:32 A.M., dan Jihoon bangkit, ogah – ogahan, untuk memanaskan air kompresan yang kembali mendingin. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau meninggalkan Soonyoung sendiri; tapi demi kelancaran pengompresan Soonyoung, ia tetap harus mengganti airnya. Lagipula, Soonyoung sudah tidak terlalu banyak menggigau sejak Jihoon kompres sejak jam 10 malam.

Bersin, Jihoon berdiri bersender di meja makan yang memang dibuat untuk dua orang, selagi menunggu air mendidih. Ia tidak peduli apakah terjaga seperti ini akan membuatnya _drop_ atau menambah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, demi kesembuhan pemuda yang tidur di kasur bawah tempat tidur tingkat mereka itu.

Jihoon bersin lagi. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Jihoon bahkan bisa membayangkan semerah apa hidungnya sekarang.

Ia memang tidak sempat mandi air hangat sejak keluar membeli obat di badai salju beberapa jam lalu, dan sepertinya ini hasilnya. Masa bodohlah, pikirnya, sehabis minum obat flu juga sembuh.

Perlahan, Jihoon menyerah dan akhirnya duduk, karena kakinya yang pegal tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya. Bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang kecil, ia memperhatikan bagaimana api kecil yang berwarna oranye kemerahan itu menjilat – jilat bagian bawah teko air. Ia lelah, tapi ia tak ingin tidur. Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung terbangun dan butuh sesuatu?

Ia harus ada di sana.

"Ji...hoon..?"

Bisikan senyap itu membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon dan membuatnya menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang ia jaga semalaman seperti permata jutaan dollar berdiri di ambang dapur dengan wajah memerah karena panas dan rambut berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Seandainya ia tidak sakit, Jihoon pasti sudah akan menjerit dalam hati bagaimana precious-nya Soonyoung.

"S-Soonyoung...?" Jawab Jihoon, agak terbata, karena bibirnya yang kering oleh udara dingin. Ia bangun dari duduknya, berpegangan pada senderannya agar tidak oleng karena kekurangan tidur. "A-apa yang membuatmu bangun? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Soonyoung menggeleng lemah, meskipun begitu, ia tetap memasang senyum kecil untuk Jihoon. "Aku tidak butuh apa – apa. Aku terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi," ujarnya, menunjuk kamar mandi. Jihoon mengangguk.

Mendengar suara kompor yang hidup dan suara uap air yang menguap keluar dari celah teko air, perasaan penasaran mulai menghinggapi Soonyoung. "Kau masak air? Untuk apa? Mau buat kopi, kah?" Soonyoung melangkah mendekat dan mengamati lebih dekat. "Apa kau ada tugas sampai harus begadang begini?"

 _Iya, menjagamu,_ batin Jihoon, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa berkata begitu. Jadi, dengan gelengan cepat, ia menyanggah, "Tidak ada tugas, kok. Aku hanya ingin begadang saja." Ia mengedikkan bahu, berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin. Tidak ingin Soonyoung mengetahui modusnya yang sebenarnya.

Soonyoung tergelak tidak percaya, lalu menjitak kening Jihoon pelan. "Kau akan menambah lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu kalau begini caranya, Lee Jihoon," Soonyoung tidak boleh tahu kalau Jihoon berdebar hanya karena jitakan itu, "Baiklah, kalau Jihoon ingin begadang, aku akan menemanimu."

Melebarkan kedua matanya, Jihoon menggeleng keras – keras, membuat rambut cokelat hazelnya bergerak – gerak lucu. "Tidak boleh! Soonyoung sedang sakit, harus istirahat!" lalu Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung kembali ke arah kasur, sebelum dihentikan oleh yang didorong. "Aku kan tidak melakukan apa – apa, tidak apa – apa kok, aku memang mau menemanimu. Lagipula, sepertinya panas badanku sudah mulai turun." Soonyoung merasakan keningnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum tulus, dan Jihoon meleleh. Di dalam kepalanya.

Mereka duduk di lantai, menghadap jendela, dengan sebuah selimut elektrik untuk berdua, dengan dua cangkir kopi yang Jihoon buat dari air rebusan yang awalnya akan digunakan untuk kompresan Soonyoung (ia bersikeras ingin kopi yang sama seperti punya Jihoon, jadi Jihoon memastikan lebih dulu bahwa Soonyoung sudah minum obat yang tadi ia beli). Mereka duduk bersebelahan, kaki bersilang, lengan menempel satu sama lain. Di dalam kepalanya, Jihoon sedang bersusah payah untuk menjaga agar kewarasannya tidak pecah.

Mereka diam, mengamati bagaimana badai perlahan berubah menjadi hujan. Penghangat ruangan tidak begitu berfungsi di kamar mereka, jadi keduanya agaknya bersyukur Jihoon membawa selimut elektriknya dari rumah. Mereka menyelimuti kaki mereka dengan selimut dan membiarkan bagian atas tubuh mereka hanya berbalut sweater. Mencari kehangatan dari gelas kopi, Jihoon dalam diam kembali memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa sampai pada tahap ini; tahap mencintai Soonyooung dalam diam. _Andai teman sekamarnya bukan Soonyoung pun, mungkin ia tak akan jatuh sekeras ini._ Ya, perasaannya murni karena eksistensi Soonyoung sendiri, bukan karena ia adalah teman sekamarnya, atau _si-serba-bisa_ yang dielukan satu sekolah, atau bahkan karena fakta bahwa ialah orang pertama yang mengajak Jihoon berbicara saat penerimaan siswa baru. Semuanya murni karena Soonyoung bernapas; Soonyoung itu nyata. Jihoon mencintai eksistensi Soonyoung, tanpa mengharap balasan.

"Jujurlah, Jihoon," Soonyoung berujar pelan di sebelahnya, membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Kala Soonyoung memberi jeda, Jihoon bingung apa yang ia maksud untuk menjadi jujur. "Kau berjaga semalaman untuk mengompresiku, kan?" dan kala Soonyoung menoleh untuk menatap tajam ke mata obsidian Jihoon dalam, Jihoon seketika lupa bagaimana cara berkelit. "Jangan bohong- aku terbangun dengan kain kompresan di keningku; dan aku tidak mungkin mengompresi diriku sendiri saat tidur, kan?"

Benar, Jihoon lupa cara berkelit, lupa cara berdusta demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Malahan, ia menghindar dari tatapan tajam Soonyoung dan mengangguk, biarpun nyaris tidak terlihat seperti anggukan. "A-aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu menggigau semalaman," jemarinya yang ramping mulai menjamah kehangatan lagi di gelas kopi yang ia genggam. "Kurasa itu adalah satu – satunya yang bisa kulakukan sebagai teman sekamar."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, lalu menyesap kopinya. Setelahnya ia meletakkan kopinya di lantai dingin di sebelahnya, lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam selimut elektrik. "Aku _tahu_ apa yang kau sembunyikan, Jihoon. Maafkan aku– jiwa penasaranku bangkit saat kau meninggalkan buku harianmu terbuka di meja belajarmu saat kau mandi. Aku tahu itu lancang– maafkan aku."

Kewarasan yang sudah Jihoon jaga baik – baik akhirnya berguling jatuh dan pecah dengan suara nyaring di dalam kepalanya. Tidak bisa memproses sebagian dari kalimat Soonyoung, ia mengedipkan mata cepat dan menoleh kaget, "A-apa?"

"Aku _tahu,_ Lee Jihoon," kembali Soonyoung memberi jeda, dan Jihoon menahan napas. "Tentang... perasaanmu padaku. Aku tahu."

Barangkali pecahan dari kewarasannya yang pecah tadi terbang dan menusuk jantung Jihoon hingga membuat si pemuda kecil itu merasa tak bernapas, tak berdetak.

"...kapan?" Dengan suara lemah, Jihoon bertanya. Bisa – bisanya ia meninggalkan buku laknat itu terbuka, di meja belajar, saat Soonyoung ada di kamar. Tak terbantahkan, Jihoon menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang terbodoh tahun ini.

"Sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Aku baru kembali sehabis futsal dan kau sedang mandi, meninggalkan buku bersampul biru dongker di meja belajarmu terbuka. Aku kira itu buku tugasmu, tapi..."

Jihoon secara mental menampar dirinya sendiri, _lagi,_ karena keteledorannya meninggalkan buku laknat itu terbuka. Jadi... selama tiga bulan, Soonyoung tahu soal penantian sendirinya?

Tergagap, Jihoon mencoba memberi penjelasan, meski tak sanggup menatap Soonyoung, ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menatap Soonyoung lagi. "K-kumohon... jangan terganggu atas fakta itu. A-aku akan menghapus perasaanku padamu... jadi jangan merasa tidak enak di dekatku. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah membaca buku harianku– bersikap seperti biasalah padaku.." lirih Jihoon, hatinya teriris memikirkan kemungkinan Soonyoung akan menjauhinya karena ini.

Soonyoung menggeleng, menangkup tangan Jihoon yang masih setia menangkup gelas kopi yang perlahan mulai mendingin. Jihoon menatapnya, menyaksikan bagaimana rupa Soonyoung pukul dua dini hari bahkan bisa membuatnya lemah, karena segala ketidaksempurnaannya yang membuatnya begitu manusiawi. "Seminggu yang lalu, aku menolak adik kelas lucu yang memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dengan cokelat batangan dan setangkai bunga mawar yang entah ia dapat darimana," Soonyoung mulai bercerita, entah ke mana arahnya. Jadi Jihoon hanya diam, mendengarkan. "Seminggu lalu, berdasarkan pengakuanku tadi, tentu aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku, kan? Karena itu aku menolaknya. Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Jihoon tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik tiap kata yang Soonyoung lontarkan, jadi ia tetap diam.

"Aku menyimpan rasa yang sama, Jihoon. Mungkin jauh sebelum kau mulai menyadari perasaanmu," Jihoon melotot dan dengan cepat menatap Soonyoung, yang kini menatap keluar jendela dan pandangan mata kosong, seakan sedang terbang, ke masa lalu. "Saat kau mengangkat kopermu dengan kepayahan masuk ke kamar. Saat kau bernapas lega ketika menyadari teman sekamarmu adalah orang yang mengajakmu berbicara pertama kali. Saat kau mengibaskan rambutmu dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk sehabis mandi. Saat kau mengerucutkan bibir secara tidak sadar dan membaca dalam diam. Saat kau menguap. Saat kau belajar. Saat kau mendengarkan musik sambil menutup mata," Soonyoung berbicara panjang lebar, pemuda yang lebih kecil masih diam mendengarkan, meskipun perlahan rona merah menyapu wajahnya. "Aku jatuh pada saat – saat itu. Aku juga jatuh, sama sepertimu. Lalu, dengan segala pengetahuan yang kupunya tentang perasaanmu, apakah kau tidak heran mengapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku dan memintamu menjadi milikku?"

Seolah telah terprogram komputer, Jihoon menggeleng.

"Aku takut dengan komitmen kita masing – masing, Ji. Kau lihat– aku tidak memusingkan status kita. Bahkan saat kita tidak punya status apapun, aku tidak akan keberatan," Soonyoung mengambil gelas kopi dalam genggaman Jihoon dan meletakannya bersebelahan dengan miliknya di lantai, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil. Sedikit menggesekkannya dan membuat mereka berdua nyaman. "Aku melihat banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang begitu menuhankan status mereka– memiliki wanita hanya untuk status, memimpin suatu lembaga hanya untuk status, tanpa mengingat tujuan sebenarnya untuk apa mereka menyandang status itu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan intensi awalku untuk menyayangi seseorang saat nantinya aku malah merasa kalau status itu mengekangku," ujar Soonyoung, dengan pelan dan mantap. "Kalau kita hanya akan terikat status dan malah tidak menjaga komitmen kita untuk mengasihi nantinya– aku merasa kalau menjadi milik masing – masing ini tak ada gunanya."

Dan semua perkataan Soonyoung tidak membuat Jihoon kaget, mengingat bagaimana Soonyoung bercerita dengan geram bagaimana kakak perempuannya ditinggalkan begitu saja di ruang rias pengantin, tanpa pemberitahuan. Hanya secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan di meja rias pengantin pria, mengatakan bagaimana ia tidak bisa menikahi si perempuan karena ia menyukai orang lain. Soonyoung jelas was – was dengan hal bernama komitmen setelah kejadian itu.

Sebelah tangan Jihoon meraih tangan Soonyoung yang lain, dan membuntalnya bersama tangannya yang lain. Jihoon tersenyum kecil, menepuk tangan Soonyoung yang merengkuh tangannya yang satunya. "Akupun takut, Soon. Aku takut pada komitmen yang pudar dan perpisahan yang mengikuti setelahnya, statuspun juga akan sia – sia jika apa yang kau lakukan tidak dengan hati," lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Soonyoung, tepat di matanya yang hitam, nyaris keabuan yang jernih. "Karena kita sama – sama tidak menyukai komitmen yang tidak terpancang kuat, haruskah kita berjanji pada hati kita masing – masing bahwa kita akan saling menyayangi satu sama lain sampai batas yang bisa tempuh, entah sejauh apapun itu?"

Soonyoung tertawa, tidak percaya bahwa si dingin Lee Jihoon bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. "Terdengar seperti janji di altar, Lee Jihoon," lalu membuat tanda silang imajiner di dadanya, tersenyum. "Tapi, aku berjanji."

Mengikuti Soonyoung membuat tanda silang imajiner di dadanya, Jihoon ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga."

Keduanya diam, tersenyum. Berkomitmen untuk tetap terikat tanpa status. Berjanji menjaga hati masing – masing, dengan kesadaran masing – masing. Tanpa harus mengekang kebebasannya.

Karena cinta bukan berarti memiliki, tetapi membiarkannya bebas.

.

"Omong – omong, Jihoon, kalau yang kau bicarakan adalah status _pernikahan,_ aku sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan."

.

.

End.

.

 _ **Halo kalyaaan!**_

 _ **Ini tercipta karena feels yang muncul saat melihat Soonyoung nari sama Yuju tadi malam, dan Jeonghan yang ngasih bunga ke SinB. Pada nonton, kah, tadi malam? Apa pada nonton di ind0siar? :-) Dan dengan begitu saja, Kwon Soonyoung sudah dinobatkan sebagai manusia terbangsat abad ini, tentu saja aku yang menobatkan. ; _ ; ) Ah, andaikan Seokmin yang nari sama Yuju, gitu. (sudahlah) (dah lewat relain aja)**_

 _ **Dan selamat pada Sebongdeul yang memenangkan World Performance Award! Aku seneng deh pas Seungcheol nyuruh Soonyoung ngasih speech karena dia berkontribusi paling besar di performance nya Seventeen– dan di speech nya dia ngemention Jihoon yatuhan hati ini. Mana mereka kasih sneak peak-nya Boom Boom, lagi. Apaantuh buka – buka jas. Apaantuh hipthrust ngambis bgt. Hah. APAAANN.**_

 _ **Dan aku disini sedang menunggu tanggal 5 datang dengan tidak sabar bcs this comeback is going to bE LIIIIIT.**_

 _ **Ah, ya. Terimakasih yang sudah baca sampai bawah sini. Panjang ya? X ) Ingat ya, aku sayang kalyan! (btww. Doain aku dong, aku lagi uas ; u ; /lagi uas malah bikin ginian, dasar laknat.)**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

.

 _© Blanc Étoile, 2016._


End file.
